The hypothesis of this study is that normalization of very long chain fatty acids (VLCFA) in asymptomatic boys with the ALD biochemical defect will prevent the onset of neurological disability. GTE oil can reduce plasma levels of VLCFA to normal. This study will use GTE oil and affected patients will be prospectively followed.